


The dream awakening

by Red_inK



Series: Memories of SE.RA.PH [1]
Category: Fate/Extella, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_inK/pseuds/Red_inK
Summary: The Maiden of Destruction finds herself standing in the green fields from her dreams.





	The dream awakening

There stood a girl. Clad in but a few garments of white with black engravings, her nut brown skin was staged to the world. A slender frame, graced with natural athleticism, the star white lines that streak up and down her figure are marks of pride, beholding such beauty.  
Time was her most natural pose would be one of battle readiness, with a sword that could split space molded to fit her hand. Her crimson eyes would freeze the air as she prepared to destroy.

Destroy nations,   
Destroy the world,  
Destroy the universe. 

What those eyes of purest garnet saw in front of her now, were grassy plains. The deep green fields stretched onward beyond the horizon. She could feel the blades of grass dance over her unnaturally smooth skin. The Maiden, whose sole purpose was to annihilate everything in her way, remained frozen to the ground.

She finally noticed the girl in front her, the one who led her here. No shoes, adorned in only a simple white dress, the girl had her eyes closed. She listened to the breeze as it whispered through the grasslands, rolling the fields and beyond into a shimmering emerald wave. This girl smiled and opened her chocolate brown eyes, and addressed the warrior.

'So? What do you think, Altera?' The warrior loved how her plain little prisoner savoured her name. 

The wind nudged Altera forward towards Hakuno. 'Did you...make this?' she asked. The question almost became stuck inside her throat.

Hakuno traced the ruby gem indented into the ring she wore, 'I'm starting to get a feel for this Regalia. SE.RA.PH is naturally expanding itself. I don't want to shape this world too much; I mean after all, I haven't seen anything of Earth first hand to base my creations on.' The wind picked up, tousling her long chestnut hair. 'But you always said you wished to return to the grassy plains, the ones in that dream you always share with me.' Hakuno did her best to tame her hair back behind her ears and continued. 'You'll need to help me out with the finishing touches of course. But for now, what do think?'

She turned to face her Servant and gasped. The white veil whipped about the Maiden of Destruction, and she caught a glimpse of a girl, just simply a girl who had broken down into tears. It sounded cruel, but Hakuno loved this look of hers; the look of a child who couldn't tame her overpowering emotions. The purest feelings of love and joy she had only ever expressed in front of her Master.

'Master,' Altera trembled, her voice almost lost to the wind, 'I never would have known such joy was possible without you.' Hakuno's eyes glistened as she fought back her own tears. With her small hands she cupped Altera's face and wiped away her rolling tears. Altera's skin radiated with delight at her touch. She placed one hand on Hakuno's outstretched one, 'You truly tend to me, body, mind and soul.'

A gold ribbon materialised around Hakuno's waist, no longer red or blue or even the green one Altera cherished so much. Hakuno pressed her brow onto the forehead of her beloved Servant. 'I believe this is what meant by "good civilisation," right?'

Altera laughed through her tears. What an unbelievably cruel and compassionate Master she had.

Once, they had fought against their fates; along with their friends, they fought for the future of the Solar System. One day the Umbral Star will return, and it is likely that everything will be lost. But that is life; to be lived and to lose. Hakuno and Altera will live their lives to the fullest, together and in hope. 

And when the destiny of the Moon and Earth are to be lost again, they'll fight that fate too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot of Altera and Hakuno I've had in my mind for a while now. It's my first fan fiction piece so I hope it's okay. I love the Fate/ Extra and Extella universe so much (and CCC that was dope!). I really want to see where this little plain Master goes next!


End file.
